A glimpse
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: A glimpse I had while listening to the song King by Lauren Aguilina between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke talks to Naruto about his feelings and Naruto listens while helping the person he still cares about.


**Hello there :D, sorry for being absent for a very long time. I have been very busy with school and they have us writing papers almost every week which leaves me sick of typing and writing by the end of the week. If you read my previous story i'm still writing it it's just taking a while for the next chapter to come out, so be patient with me ( I've become what I didn't want, an author who takes forever to update D:). Any way this is something I just thought of while listening to this song while I was doing laundry and had to write it out. I thought this was better than nothing so I decided to share it with you all. **

* * *

Red.

Screams.

Death.

Flames ripped their way through the streets and devoured everything in their path with its greedy flames. Everything that came into contact with them was reduced to a pile of black ash on the floor. Trees, homes, people; nothing was safe from them. Sirens wailed through out the village as shinobi were called into action at the sight of an ominous creature causing the flames. It shot arrows aflame through the air, which came sailing down on the village causing twice the damage. The beast wore a malevolent grin on its enormous face as it tore through the village. Shadows soared through the beacon of orange light cast by the flames as civilians and shinobi alike moved around through the destruction. People ran screaming for their lives while holding their loved ones in a trembling embrace. Thick black smoke spilled into the area swallowing the oxygen, making it difficult to breath as seconds ticked by. Out of the smoke a silhouette appeared before stepping out of its shadowy confines. A raven-haired man stood above on a cliff watching the scene with black emotionless eyes. He watched as people tripped and fell as they ran from the wall of flames heading their way. He began to chuckle darkly to himself before it became a full-blown cynical laugh. He threw his head back as he wrapped his arms around himself as he laughed. He laughed at the cowardice, the patheticness and the hopelessness of those around him. Footsteps behind him caused the raven to go silent and straighten up. He stood watching the scene with dead eyes once more.

"Sasuke" spoke a voice from behind.

Sasuke stood facing the carnage he created before slowly turning around. Behind him stood a boy with golden hair and the bluest of eyes, his entire being lit up as the flames behind him cloaked him with its orange glow.

"Naruto" spoke sasuke as he looked into his old friend's emotional eyes.

Naruto took in his best friends exhausted appearance, the way he carried himself, the way he spoke and the way the dancing flames cast shadows across his face giving him a haunted look.

"Oh, Sasuke" spoke Naruto softly, his eyes filling with anguish for his best friend.

Sasuke stood in silence as he looked at Naruto's emotional face; he was confused at the inexplicable sadness filling his eyes. He could not and would understand why the boy before him was not standing beside him destroying the one place that made their lives a living hell.

Naruto moved to take a step forward but stopped at Sasuke's voice.

"Don't" he growled, his dark eyes a flame.

"You don't have to do this Sasuke" spoke Naruto slowly.

"Stop saying that" growled Sasuke

"You more than anyone should understand me" He spat.

"It doesn't have to end this way" spoke Naruto as he slowly made his way to Sasuke, like one would with a wild animal.

"Yes it does, this place should feel the very hell it put me trough" he spoke snapping his head towards Naruto, revealing his sharingan fully blazing.

"No it doesn't, I forgave the people who did what they did to me and you could too" spoke Naruto as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" snarled Sasuke as he ripped himself from Naruto's touch, pulling his katana out and lashing out at Naruto.

He watched as hurt painted its self across Naruto's face before leaving as Naruto pulled out a Kunai to block his attack.

"It's not that easy, you'll never understand the feeling of losing your entire family and then watching the life leave out of your brother's eyes and then find out that you murdered him in vain, all because of a stupid secret this village wished to keep." Shouted Sasuke angrily as he turned around and swiped at Naruto from behind.

"You don't think I understand that feeling of ripping everyone who has ever wronged you limb by limb in the most painful way possible until they're begging for death." Snapped Naruto surprising Sasuke with his dark thoughts after dodging his attack.

"I've been there before Sasuke, incase you forgot I had to grow up with a bloodthirsty demon inside of me who would whisper things to me that I could not escape. Don't you dare say I don't understand how you feel, I might not have had a family to lose but the thought of losing everyone I ever cared for at my hands should I let my anger consume me is just as bad." Exclaimed Naruto angrily at Sasuke as he dropped to the floor and swiped at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke flipped backward dodging Naruto's attack and remained standing silently. As Naruto stopped before putting away his kunai and once more walked up to him only this time to embrace him. Sasuke froze at Naruto's touch but did nothing to stop it. The warmth coming from Naruto's body made the cold pit he always felt in his heart disappears.

"we all have our monsters Sasuke, some more real than others but that doesn't make them any more invincible." Spoke Naruto resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I can't forgive them" growled sasuke.

"No one expects you to so quickly" spoke Naruto.

"I'm not who you believe me to be, I'm a cold-blooded person, with no heart, a murderer, a monster" spoke sasuke as he watched the destruction in the background.

" You're in control of your life Sasuke, you can rid yourself of the monsters in your head and put your faults to bed. I know who you are and this is not you." Spoke Naruto as he pulled away from Sasuke.

"Who I am? I don't even know who that is anymore" spoke Sasuke looking down at Naruto.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, my best friend, with a good heart underneath all those layers of ice. A boy, who just longs to be accepted and loved for who he is deep down inside. You're my most important person in the entire world." spoke Naruto looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke's gazed at Naruto's eyes as his sharingan slowly faded away and left behind his back orbs. He looked around at all the destruction he caused that had died down due to the efforts of the village's ninja's. With one last glance he looked down at Naruto before letting out a sigh.

"I'm tiered of running" he spoke.

"Then don't, come back home, no matter what you say this village was your home at one point and it will always be." Spoke Naruto

"Bring me home Naruto" spoke Sasuke as he held Naruto's hand in a firm grip.

"Of course" spoke Naruto smiling as he gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze back.

* * *

**I know, lame wasn't it. Don't judge to hard ok i'm having writers block xD. Anyway if you cant to leave me a review for this I would appreciate it, if not I don't blame you there isn't much to review anyway :p. **

**-vampire-charmer-101**


End file.
